


On a Mission

by claireandelide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Drabbles, Gen, Give Hunk More Development 2018, Platonic Heith, more keith and hunk interactions please, post s5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Voltron drabbles fleshing out headcanons. Allura the cunning and Hunk the kind.





	1. For the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ask any woman & she’ll tell you why Eve bit / into that apple. Why she chose the universe instead / of you.” - Topaz Winters, from “Witch in Red,” published in [heather press ](http://www.hthrprss.com/issues/witch-in-red)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before season 6.

Allura was optimistic and bubbly.

She wasn’t an idiot.

She looked like a child. (Shiro explained to her what “babyface” meant when he shared his struggles in becoming a pilot at the Garrison. She was familiar with what it meant: to be underestimated.)

The looks the Paladins gave her when she first pinned Lance down were looks she was accustomed to.

Her mother taught her to use anyone’s false perception as a tool. Let people dig their own pit and watch them fall in.

Lotor was the next to start his grave.

Allura saw how Lance, Hunk, and Pidge sent concerned looks at her when she spent time with him.

They were wary and rightfully so.

But, Allura knew what she was doing.

Lotor needed an ego boost.

So, Allura gave him one.

He called for questionable tactics and Allura stopped voicing opposition.

It was only a matter of time before she’d go on a mission with him.

“You can’t let him puppy dog eyes his way past your defenses.” Lance crossed his arms. Hunk and Pidge nodded in support. They crowded around her fighter jet.

Allura would have smiled. Oh how the Earthlings forgot how old she really was. How many “Lotors” she had dealt with before. How she’s dealt with this before. But, she had an act to maintain.

So, Allura frowned, “He’s really not that bad.”

“Oh yea?”

“Really!”

“I don’t believe it.”

“We’ve had doubts about our allies before. We should be allowed to change our assessments.”

That shut them up.

Allura nodded. She made sure Coran kept them out of her hair. She could picture Lance or Pidge convincing the trio to spy on her. She couldn’t have that.

Shiro had been acting strange and Allura asked Keith to request a rendezvous. She didn’t need the Black Paladin in the way either.

Allura knew it was risky but it had to be done. With Shiro back, the original paladins could take the charge and continue the mission if anything went wrong.

Allura and Lotor flew in separate pods. She made sure she was on the outside. They neared her target.

She took a deep breath.  _Father, give me strength_.

Allura jerked her controllers pushing his jet out of whack.

“Allura! Watch it!”

“My hand slipped.”

“I-I can’t pull away from the planet’s gravity!”

_The engines were giving out good._

“Allura! Are you there?”

“There won’t be anymore schemes,  _Lotor_. This is the end for you.”

There was a pause. His tone shifted, “You did this on purpose didn’t you!”

“You turned your back on me. We never stopped being enemies. I had a chance and I took my shot. You can’t blame me, can you? You never were on our side.”

“Impossible!” He stammered, “You would have been queen. I would have—“

“Oh please. Do I look like I’m interested in love when there are galaxies screaming for relief? When my people still have to be avenged?

“What can you offer that I couldn’t attain myself?

“I would choose the universe over you every quintant.”


	2. loverboy Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on tumblr text post: [instead of fat hunk jokes how about a running gag that no matter what planet or galaxy they go to, some alien will always fall irreversibly in love with hunk for his kindness and open personality and the team has to come up with plans and procedures for what to do when hunk inevitably gets proposed to on a planet they’re trying to form an alliance with](http://ezzran.tumblr.com/post/157750512271/instead-of-fat-hunk-jokes-how-about-a-running-gag)

Keith couldn’t stand diplomatic missions, but it had to be done. Voltron was to be a symbol of peace. Allura found that to mean forming alliances.

All of the Paladins were thrown into this. But Keith wondered if he was the least suited for being a Paladin. Not really on a level of skill; he was skilled as a fighter and pilot. He’d pull it together by the skin of his teeth. But being a symbol wasn’t something the Garrison prepared him for.

Keith scowled and hung to the outskirts.

Hunk might have been the next least suited, but he had the diplomatic part down. He couldn’t keep a plane steady in a pinch, but could charm the jewels of a queen.

At one point Allura found it best to pair them together.

“You relax around Hunk. It’s better than when you’re grimacing. We don’t need a song and dance, but we’d do better without your stormy presence.”

Keith  _did_  feel more relaxed around Hunk. Aside from Shiro, he was his closest friend on Voltron. It would make the missions bearable. 

On the third planet, Keith began to notice a pattern.

Hunk would greet an alien. During a brief conversation, they’d start to giggle at the puns Hunk would make. Hunk would thank them and talk to someone new. The first alien would continue following Hunk with their eyes (or eye). They’d ask Keith questions about Hunk. Rinse and repeat.

It wasn’t until the fifth planet that someone approached Allura about an engagement.

Keith found it amusing not because it was unlikely Hunk could attract such attention, but because of how innocently it all began: Hunk being a friendly face and a warm aura. He embodied something everyone craved.

Keith could understand.

It didn’t hurt that it also drove Lance crazy how Hunk didn’t need to try to pull hearts.

Hunk was flustered as the team discussed the engagement proposal.

“We should come up with a cover story before we get to the next planet,” Shiro crossed his arms.

“Indeed, marriage alliances cannot be on the table,” Coran agreed.

“Marriage alliance!” Hunk exclaimed. He started muttering about the reasons he  _could not_  move to outer space, current circumstances aside.

Keith patted his shoulder and handed him a gadget to fiddle with. “Relax… _loverboy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Hunk is my actual son. I love him so much. Next, I love Keith and Hunk’s friendship. [Their interactions](http://gabbaray.tumblr.com/tagged/ketchup-%26-mustard) are everything and I wish we got to see more of it in canon. Last, I definitely want to do more loverboy!Hunk especially after this [personality swap AU.](http://iacediai.tumblr.com/post/166611155493/total-rolebodysoulwhatever-swap-or-just-au)


End file.
